Pierwszy,któremu się udało
by PathQ
Summary: Magnus traci kontrolę, zarówno nad sobą jak i nad otaczającym ją światem, za sprawą mężczyzny, któremu udaje się ją zdominować.


Magnus przyjrzała się uważnie swojej twarzy w lustrze windy, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na drzwi za swoimi plecami. Winda starego hotelu wlokła się niemiłosiernie, podróż na ostatnie, siedemnaste piętro trwała więc nieznośnie długo.

'Co się ze mną dzieje? Przecież raczej nigdzie mi się nie spieszy… To chyba tendencja cywilizacji tego wieku do przyspieszania dokładnie wszystkiego. Po prostu dałam się ponieść prądowi skomputeryzowanych, superszybkich, ultranowoczesnych technologii, i już nawet dwudziestoletnia winda działa mi na nerwy.' – monolog, który wygłosiła do swojego odbicia w lustrze niskim szeptem, zawisł w małym pomieszczeniu, okraszony szumem i zgrzytami maszynerii ciągnącej windę ku górze.

Delikatnie przygłuszony, ale głęboko brzmiący brzdęk oznajmił przystanek windy, Helen spojrzała więc na odbicie półokrągłego panelu ze wskazówką, oznajmiającą numer piętra. Aktualnie zatrzymała się na 12. Westchnęła z rezygnacją i wróciła do studiowania trzech zmarszczek na czole, których, mogła by przysiąc, jeszcze tydzień temu tam nie było.

- Dzień dobry – usłyszała za plecami. Powoli przeniosła wzrok na odbicie współpasażera. Zanim odpowiedziała na grzeczne powitanie, musiała powstrzymać niski pomruk, jaki chodził jej teraz po głowie. Przy całym swoim zasobie słów w 9 różnych językach, nie było wśród nich żadnego, które lepiej skomentowałoby młodego mężczyznę, który stanął, oparłszy się plecami o ścianę tuż przy panelu z numerami pięter.

- Uhm…Dzień dobry.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i szybko zlustrował ją wzrokiem od dołu do góry nawet się z tym nie kryjąc, lub uważając, iż zaabsorbowana swoim własnym odbiciem, nie zauważy tego.

Odwróciła się powoli od lustra, opierając o nie plecy i rozkładając ręce wygodnie na poręczy za sobą. Bez najmniejszej krępacji przyjrzała się nieznajomemu bardzo dokładnie, jakby próbując ocenić na podstawie wyglądu. Spodobało jej się to, co zobaczyła, a już najbardziej ciemnozielone oczy, które wyrażały taką samą aprobatę dla niej. Jej kobieca próżność uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją gdzieś w głębi duszy. 159 lat i wciąż w obiegu.

Zauważyła, że również wcisnął siedemnastkę.

Nastąpił ten niezręczny moment ciszy, kiedy nie wiadomo kto ma wykonać pierwszy ruch, i odezwać się.

- Praca, czy wypoczynek? – zapytał w końcu mężczyzna, przekrzywiając delikatnie głowę w prawo, jakby chciał się upewnić, że dokładnie usłyszy jej odpowiedź. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, z rzadko spotykaną pewnością siebie, jakby był przekonany, że Helen go nie spławi.

- Głównie praca. – Magnus byłą zaintrygowana. Zazwyczaj mężczyźni, szczególnie młodsi( a nie czarujmy się, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami jak Tesla, czy John, wszyscy byli od niej młodsi), podświadomie wyczuwali jej dominującą naturę i byli zbyt onieśmieleni, by wykonać pierwszy ruch. Tym razem od pierwszej chwili kontrola była w rękach nieznajomego.

- To niezdrowo…- powiedział, uśmiechając się ironicznie – Relaks wydłuża życie…

Helen przez moment poczuła dziwny dreszcze przeszywający jej ciało, gdy jak zahipnotyzowana parzyła w oczy temu mężczyźnie. 'Czyżby wiedział kim jestem?'- pomyślała.

- Owszem, panno Magnus, doskonale wiem kim pani jest.

Magnus zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

- To niezbyt eleganckie być telepatą i czytać w cudzych myślach bez pozwolenia.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, lecz nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Czekałem bardzo długo by się z panią spotkać, a tu taki przypadek…Kto by pomyślał, że wpadnę na słynną dr. Magnus w starej, hotelowej windzie, gdzieś na małej, zapomnianej wysepce.

- Jesteśmy w Londynie, a nie na żadnej małej wysepce… Czy my w ogóle się znamy? – Magnus na wszelki wypadek zbliżyła nieznacznie prawą rękę do pleców, by w każdej chwili móc wyszarpnąć zza paska z tyłu Walthera P99.

- Ponownie pokornie proszę o wybaczenie, pozwoliłem fantazji za daleko poszybować…Pani mnie nie zna, ja natomiast jestem panią zafascynowany od dłuższego czasu.

Wyprostował plecy i wyciągnął rękę. Helen ostrożnie podała mu swoją dłoń, nieznajomy natomiast wykonał iście dworski ukłon i ucałował jej wierzch, przyprawiając Magnus o gęsią skórkę i motylki w brzuchu. Jednym muśnięciem warg.

- Virtus Persa, do pani usług, panno Magnus. – nie puszczając jej dłoni, ponownie spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się tak uwodzicielsko, że Helen poczuła się jak nastolatka podrywana przez swojego idola.

Dzwonek windy oznajmiający dotarcie do siedemnastego piętra pozwolił jej otrząsnąć się z tego dziwnego zawieszenia. Virtus delikatnie puścił jej dłoń, wysuwając się tyłem z windy, i stając w drzwiach, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie zamkną się przed Helen.

Helen spuściła głowę na moment, nie wiedząc cóż takiego się z nią dzieje, i wyszła z windy nie spoglądając na Virtusa.

Pokoje hotelowe rozmieszczone były po obydwu stronach korytarza, który zaczynał się u dołu schodów, prowadzących do windy. Błąd obliczeniowy architekta budynku sprawił, że bez trzech stopni, szyby wind znajdowałyby się na środku ściany każdego z pięter.

Helen już miała zejść po wyłożonych czerwonym dywanem schodach, gdy Virtus zaoferował jej swoją dłoń ponownie, pomagając zejść. Z taką galanterią nie spotkała się od czasów swej młodości, czyli jakiś 140 lat. Odchrząknęła delikatnie, upewniając się, że głos nie zadrży jej, gdy odezwie się wreszcie do Virtusa.

- Bardzo mi miło poznać pana, panie Persa. Zastawiam się tylko, dlaczego jest pan mną taki zainteresowany… - powiedziała, odwracając się do niego. Virtus popatrzył na nią z góry, ponownie przekrzywiając głowę.

- Chyba sama pani przyzna, panno Magnus, że jest pani osobą wielce interesującą. Pani Sanktuaria i badania nad nieszczęśliwymi stworzeniami tego świata są warte więcej niż tylko uwagi. – uniósł brodę i wstrzymał na moment oddech, jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien zwerbalizować to, co właśnie pomyślał. Błysk w jego niemożliwie zielonych oczach powiedział jej, że jednak się zdecydował. – Miałem nadzieję, że może znalazłoby się dla mnie jakiś miejsce w którymś z nich.

Helen popatrzyła na potencjalnego pacjenta z perspektywy badacza.

Wysoki, mocno zbudowany i bardzo zdrowo wyglądający brunet, o dużych, zielonych oczach okrążonych ciemnymi rzęsami. Prosty, dosyć długi, ale zgrabny nos, wąskie, blade usta układające się w delikatny, lekko lekceważący uśmiech. Ubrany elegancko, w czarne spodnie, bordową koszulę z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem i czarną marynarkę ze stójką, sięgającą połowy uda. Modne buty wypastowane na wysoki połysk i srebrne, błyszczące guziki oraz spinki do mankietów.

Nie tak prezentowali się zazwyczaj abnormalni szukający u niej pomocy. Dodatkowo jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała tak przystojnego. Mógłby uchodzić za modela, lub sławnego aktora.

- To nie jest rozmowa, którą należałoby przeprowadzać na hotelowym korytarzu, panie…

- Virtus, proszę. Całkowicie się z panią zgadzam. Zapraszam zatem do mojego apartamentu – to tuż za rogiem. – wskazał ręką kierunek.

- Przykro mi, Virtusie, jestem teraz nieco zajęta. – Helen właśnie przypomniała sobie dlaczego w ogóle przyjechała do tego hotelu. W jednym z pokoi czekał na nią kontakt, który miał informacje o organizacji Cabal, która jakimś cudem odradzała się z popiołów, w jakich zostawili ją John i Nicola. – Ale może moglibyśmy się spotkać, na przykład, jutro? – zaproponowała.

Virtus rozejrzał się dookoła, zatrzymując na moment wzrok na ścianie przy drzwiach pokoju, w którym była umówiona.

- Może się pani nie trudzić wchodzeniem do tego pokoju, panno Magnus. Pani kontakt nie żyje. Został zastrzelony…Oczywiście, jeżeli ten rudy chłystek w pokoju 1730 to mężczyzna, który miał pani przekazać informacje o Cabalu.

Magnus oniemiała na moment, lecz szybko odzyskała instynkt i wyszarpnęła broń zza pleców, celując w Virtusa.

- Kim jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Mężczyzna jakby w ogóle nie zauważył broni, wrócił wzrokiem do Helen i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Jak sama pani to ujęła, panno Magnus, to nie jest rozmowa, którą winno przeprowadzać się na hotelowym korytarzu. Proponuję…-gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę windy, jakby coś usłyszał.- Nie jest pani tu bezpieczna. Proszę mi zaufać…- poprosił spoglądając Helen głęboko w oczy.

Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale poczuła się nagle zagrożona i roztrzęsiona, a oczy Virtusa wydawały się być jedynym schronieniem.

Opuściła broń.

Sekundę później oboje zniknęli w szmaragdowej poświacie.

Zmaterializowali się na ulicy, dokładnie pod wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami londyńskiego Sanktuarium. Magnus straciła na moment równowagę, ale silne ramię Virtusa wokół jej ramion nie pozwoliło jej się przewrócić.

Natychmiast cofnął się jednak na bardziej przyzwoity dystans trzymając wyciągniętą rękę w pogotowiu, gdyby jej potrzebowała.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć poufałość, jednak kilka sekund dłużej, i prawdopodobnie skończyłaby pani jak ten nieszczęśnik w pokoju.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mówisz prawdę? – zapytała, odzyskując rezon.

Wydawał się lekko obrażony tym pytaniem.

- Nigdy nie skłamałbym, tym bardziej damie. Oprócz telepatii, mam jeszcze kilka innych… hmm… talentów. Poczułem świeżą krew i proch z tamtego pokoju, a że jest rudy wiedziałem, ponieważ widziałem jak brał klucz do pokoju 1730 z recepcji. Kiedy nas stamtąd zabrałem, byliśmy o kilka sekund od spotkania z trzema uzbrojonymi agentami Cabala, których usłyszałem w szybie windy.

- Czym jesteś? – zapytała w końcu bez pardonu. Miała dosyć faktu, że kompletnie nie ma kontroli nad sytuacją.

- To jest właśnie ten moment, w którym powinna mi pani zaproponować filiżankę herbaty w pani Sanktuarium, gdyż jest to opowieść wymagająca dłużej chwili…

- Jesteś bezczelny! – aż ją zatkało. Wpraszał się do jej domu…- Dobrze. Zapraszam. – usłyszała nagle swoje własne słowa.

Zrezygnowana, i zła na samą siebie podeszła do drzwi i w tej sekundzie zdała sobie sprawę, że przenieśli się na teren posiadłości Sanktuarium pomimo włączonej zapory elektromagnetycznej

Odwróciła się i już miała coś na ten temat powiedzieć, gdy Virtus pokiwał głową i powiedział cicho.

- W środku.

Otworzyła więc drzwi i weszła jako pierwsza, rozglądając się po holu w poszukiwaniu Declana lub Tesli, którzy mieli czekać na jej powrót i raport. Oczywiście, żadnego z nich nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Zapewne okupowali piwniczkę z winami w podziemiach.

Obejrzała się przez ramię na Virtusa.

Mężczyzna rozglądał się dookoła z zachwytem i jakby ulgą na twarzy. Nagle spojrzał ponad ramieniem Helen. Ta na powrót popatrzyła przed siebie i zobaczyła Teslę, idącego swym nonszalanckim krokiem z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni.

- Kogóż to przyprowadziłaś do przytułku tym razem?

- Nicola Tesla, jak mniemam? – odezwał się Virtus, wychodząc zza Magnus, i stając przed Teslą.

- Jasna cholera! – Nicola zbladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, i wypuścił kryształowy kieliszek z ręki. Przezroczyste drobinki roztrysnęły się po całym holu, a Tesla padł pośród nich na kolana i pochylił głowę, przyciskając prawą rękę do piersi.

- Salve, Domine – wyszeptał, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na Virtusa.

Helen stała osłupiała, podczas gdy Virtus podszedł bliżej do klęczącego ex-wampira i chwycił za ramiona.

- Wstań natychmiast! Nie jesteś niczyim sługą, Nicola! - Tesla posłusznie wstał, i z nie małym oporem podniósł wzrok na Virtusa. Ten spojrzał na naukowca, i objął go tak, jak ojciec obejmuje długo niewidzianego syna.

Magnus miała ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, o co chodzi, i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby ktokolwiek jej coś wytłumaczył.

- Co się tutaj dzieje, do ciężkiej cholery! – krzyknęła, teraz już rozzłoszczona nie na żarty.

Virtus puścił Nicole i odwróciwszy się do Helen, rzekł z uśmiechem:

- Czy brak kontroli aż tak panią drażni, Panno Magnus? Tę cechę z pewnością zawdzięcza pani ojcu. – patrząc jej prosto w oczy, zrobił krok w jej kierunku, miażdżąc butami drobinki kryształu z potłuczonego kieliszka. Dźwięk musiał przykuć jego uwagę, ponieważ zatrzymał się na moment, i podniósł dłoń.

W ułamku sekundy maleńkie cząsteczki podniosły się z podłogi, posłusznie poleciały w kierunku wyciągniętej ręki, i zaczęły obracać się, spowite błękitną poświatą. Oczy Virtusa zapłonęły szmaragdową zielenią, a usta ułożyły się w zrelaksowany uśmiech. Drobinki jeden po drugim zaczęły znikać w błękitnej chmurce, układając się w gwiazdę o ośmiu grubszych ramionach od góry i ośmiu cieńszych na spodzie, wychodzących od idealnie okrągłego centrum.

Gdy ostatni z fragmentów znalazł swoje miejsce, Virtus wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Helen, podając jej symbol.

Magnus wzięła go delikatnie i przyjrzała się, dokładnie badając przedmiot.

W końcu spojrzała na mężczyznę, który przyglądał jej się przez cały czas.

- To Wergina. Gwiazda Macedońska.

- Bardzo dobrze, panno Magnus.

- Helen…Może nie stójmy w korytarzu… - odezwał się niepewnie Nicola, przeczesując nerwowo włosy dłonią.

Trzy głębokie oddechy pomogły Helen odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, choć nie było to łatwe zadanie. Przygryzając dolną wargę, uśmiechnęła się na tyle, na ile pozwalały jej zdolności aktorskie.

- Oczywiście! Gdzie moje maniery…Przejdźmy może do biblioteki? – nie czekając na reakcję mężczyzn, ruszyła przed siebie.

Z rozmachem otworzyła obydwa skrzydła dębowych drzwi i podeszła do foteli ustawionych przy trzaskającym palenisku granitowego kominka.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i, na pozór spokojnie, splotła dłonie przed sobą, czekając na Virtusa i Teslę, którzy wchodzili właśnie do pokoju. Ten pierwszy pewnym siebie krokiem podszedł do Helen, rozglądając się od niechcenia po wielkim pokoju. Nicola natomiast podążał za nim niczym cień, jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Imponująca kolekcja, panno Magnus.

- Dziękuję. Może mogę zaproponować coś do picia?

Virtus spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Widzę, że jest pani bliska wybuchu, panno Magnus, dlatego nie będę dalej pani torturował. Muszę przyznać jednak, że jest to przednia zabawa. – Ręką wskazał jej fotel. Jej własny fotel, w jej własnej bibliotece.

Helen parsknęła z niedowierzaniem i usiadła z rezygnacją.

- Masz tupet… - mruknęła.

Virtus usiadł naprzeciwko, rozpinając swobodnie guzik marynarki. Tesla nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą począć, wyraźnie onieśmielony.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Helen widziała genialnego Nicole Teslę onieśmielonego, pokornego i cichego.

Virtus wskazał mu fotel po swojej lewej stronie, a ten potulnie opadł na siedzenie.

- Zapytam po raz kolejny. O co tutaj chodzi. Kim jesteś?

- Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, nazywam się Virtus Persa…

- Skąd znasz mojego ojca – Wpadła mu w słowo, przypominając sobie porównanie jakie zastosował wcześniej.

- Znam zarówno pani ojca, jak i znałem jego ojca, pani dziadka, oraz również jego ojca. – Virtus oparł brodę na rękach, które luźno oparł na kolanach, cały czas przeszywając wzrokiem Helen. – Co mówi pani moje imię i nazwisko? – zapytał niczym nauczyciel niedomyślnego ucznia.

- Virtus to z łaciny cnota. Persa oznacza po prostu Pers.

- Doskonale. – skinął głową z rozbawieniem – ale z pochodzenia nie jestem Persem. Urodziłem się pod innym imieniem. Współcześnie przyjąłem nazwisko Persa z…sentymentu.

- Twierdzisz, że znałeś mojego pradziadka?

- Tak. Edward Magnus był niezwykle postępowym człowiekiem…Jak na swoje czasy…

- Czy możemy przestać się bawić i przejść do sedna sprawy? Najwyraźniej jestem jedyną osobą, która nie wie kim jesteś. Jeżeli ty mi nie powiesz, Nicola to zrobi. – Helen zwróciła się w stronę Tesli, tej jednak unikał jej wzroku jak mógł, rozglądając się dookoła. – Na litość boską! Czym ty jesteś? – nie wytrzymała, zrywając się na nogi.

- Jestem pani najgorszym koszmarem, i najlepszą zabawką zarazem, panno Magnus. – Virtus oparł się wygodnie. – Człowiekiem z urodzenia, abnormalnym przez przeznaczenie. – wziął oddech, by kontynuować, gdy na jego twarz zakradł się grymas, jak gdyby ktoś zrobił mu krzywdę. – Wybaczcie… - wykrztusił w ułamku sekundy zrywając się na nogi. Sekundę później jedynym śladem po jego obecności był zielony błysk, który oślepił Helen na krótką chwilę.

- Pozbieraj się wreszcie, Nicola! Daj mi chociaż trochę informacji! – Helen już drugą godzinę męczyła Teslę, by ten zdradził jej kim jest Virtus.

- Skoro sam ci nie powiedział, to znaczy że nie uznał tego za stosowne! Nie zamierzam pakować się w kłopoty. Szczególnie z nim. – machnął ręką nonszalancko, odzyskując powoli rezon.

- Błagam! Oszczędź mi tych bredni! Oboje doskonale wiemy że ty ZAWSZE pakujesz się w kłopoty. I zwykle wciągasz mnie w nie ze sobą. Padłeś przed nim na kolana, Nicola. I nazwałeś „Panem".

Uszy naukowca stały się ciemnoczerwone.

- On jest jednym z ojców. – wyszeptał zawstydzony. Odchrząknął i spojrzał wreszcie na Helen - Widziałem jego podobiznę w sali sprawiedliwości, w zaginionym mieście. Zanim zjechała się reszta cyrku, spędziłem tam kilka dni, rozglądając się. Kroniki też o nim wspominają…Był jednym z najlepszych przywódców Wielkiej Rasy. Rządził stanowczo, honorowo i sprawiedliwie – stąd podobno wzięło się jego imię.

- Znalazłeś kroniki i nic nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?

- Gdy się spotkaliśmy na miejscu, nie do końca pałaliśmy do siebie przyjaźnią i miłością… A potem James… Jakoś tak nie było okazji. – Tesla uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Magnus nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Nawet od czego zacząć myślenie!

- Jest już późno, Helen. Idź spać. On tu wróci. Najwidoczniej jesteś mu do czegoś potrzebna. – tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiała delikatna nuta troski.

- Nie będę w stanie zasnąć.

- Zawsze chętnie pomogę ci w zabijaniu czasu, jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli… - łobuzerski uśmiech powrócił znienacka.

Helen tylko pokręciła głową z rezygnacją.

- Dobranoc Nicola.

Zanim definitywnie skierowała się do sypialni, wstąpiła do gabinetu. Declan nie wrócił jeszcze z akcji, którą zorganizował naprędce, by przechwycić nielegalny transport abnormalnych z Azji. Usiadła więc przy biurku i włączyła komputer.

Nie miała pojęcia czego właściwie szuka, ale dobrym początkiem wydała jej się gwiazda macedońska. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że zdobione Werginą tarcze, zbroje i biżuteria pochodziły z czasów starożytnej Macedonii, że była znakiem Filipa II Macedońskiego i że obecnie znajduje się w godle Macedonii Greckiej.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach poszukiwań poszerzyła swoją wiedzę jedynie o wiele nieistotnych dla sprawy szczegółów. Zrezygnowana, opuściła gabinet.

Gorąca kąpiel miała przynieść odprężenie, przyniosła natomiast jedynie więcej czasu na roztrząsanie wątpliwości. Leżąc w pianie, Helen zaczęła dokładnie oglądać i badać Werginę, którą stworzył Virtus.

Każda krawędź była idealnie gładka i przejrzysta, każde z szesnastu ramion idealnie równe. Serce gwiazdy delikatnie wypukłe, jednak delikatne niczym jedwab.

- Energia jest cudownym dłutem… - męski głos rozległ się w ciszy łazienki tak cicho, a jednocześnie tak wyraźnie, że Helen miała wątpliwości, czy to omamy słuchowe, czy rzeczywiście ktoś jest w pomieszczeniu.

- …a naturalny kryształ bardzo wdzięcznym materiałem.

Teraz była pewna. Zobaczyła jego odbicie w lustrze.

Stał oparty swobodnie o futrynę drzwi, spoglądając na nią. Zaraz jednak odnalazł jej spojrzenie w lustrze, i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Gdzie podziały się twoje maniery, Virtusie?

- Wciąż tu są. Mógłbym przecież pojawić się razem z tobą w wannie.

- To już nie „panno Magnus"?

- Tylko, jeśli nalegasz. – zielone oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w Helen, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę.

- Zimna woda? – zapytał, unosząc brew.

- Być może. – Helen próbowała oddychać normalnie. Nie miała zamiaru pokazywać mu, jak na nią działa.

Bezszelestnie poruszył się i powoli podszedł do krawędzi wielkiej wanny, zabierając ze sobą po drodze ręcznik z wieszaka.

Ukucnął przy niej. Wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął wilgotne kosmyki z jej czoła, kciukiem gładząc policzek. Rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu satysfakcji, słysząc jej urywany oddech. Cofnął rękę i wyprostował się, rozpościerając przed sobą wielki ręcznik.

Magnus wstała delikatnie, ale pewnie i bez cienia krępacji pozwoliła mu się nim owinąć.

Pierwszy pocałunek był delikatny. Pełen ciekawości i subtelności.

Drugi natomiast pozbawił Magnus tchu, i przypomniał o głęboko schowanej żądzy, jaką nosiła w sobie od wielu lat. Dała się ponieść namiętności przyszywającej każdy fragment jej ciała, z zapamiętaniem oddając pocałunki mężczyzny, od którego dzielił ją tylko puchaty ręcznik i jego ubranie.

- Dzisiaj pozbawiam cię kontroli, Helen. Nie odzyskasz jej do świtu… - wyszeptał jej do ucha, pozbywając się pierwszej bariery jednym ruchem.

- Nie bądź tego taki pewny – odpowiedziała, odrzucając marynarkę Virtusa gdzieś w okolice jej ręcznika.

W następnej sekundzie znalazła się w powietrzu, gdyż Virtus podniósł ją, zaniósł do sypialni i dosyć brutalnie rzucił na łóżko.

Sam stanął przy posłaniu i zaczął się powoli przechadzać, rozpinając guziki swojej koszuli. Nie spuszczał wzroku z jej ciała.

- Tym razem trafiłaś na godnego przeciwnika, Helen – koszula wylądowała na fotelu nieopodal – twoje doświadczenia są niczym w porównaniu z moimi. – szczęknęła srebrna klamra paska. – Jeżeli wydaje ci się, że twoje życie jest długie, to wyobraź je sobie ponad czternastokrotnie. – spodnie dołączyły do koszuli.

Magnus ogarnęła fala podniecenia tak wielka, że nie była w stanie zastanowić się nad sensem słów Virtusa, oto bowiem stał przed nią najpiękniejszy mężczyzna jakiego w życiu widziała.

Powoli zbliżył się do Helen i ponownie zawłaszczył sobie jej usta, badając resztę jej ciała dłońmi.

Całkowicie przejąwszy kontrolę nad jej ciałem , spełnił dane słowo wielokrotnie, nie oddając jej aż do świtu.


End file.
